


Get Over Here

by Ani_meme



Series: Anime One Shots [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys in Skirts, Cock Slut, Cute, Cute Eren Yeager, Denial of Feelings, Dick Jokes, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Is a Whore, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager’s Family is Dead, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Humorous Ending, Jean Kirstein is in Denial, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mikasa is dead, Modern Era, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Oral Sex, POV Eren Yeager, POV Jean Kirstein, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/pseuds/Ani_meme
Summary: JeanYou’re not cute,you’re a brat20:07Ereni'm a cute brat20:07JeanYou’re not20:07Ereni am.and you’rea horse face.20:08JeanFuck you20:08Erencome over anddo it then u coward20:08
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Anime One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051589
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Get Over Here

**Author's Note:**

> Eren- 17  
> Jean- 17
> 
> Enjoy this kinky one shot xx

**Salty BiTcH**

  
  


=TODAY=

**Jean**

I hate you

_20:03_

**Eren**

Ooo~ to what do i 

owe the pleasure?

_20:03_

**Jean**

Did you _really_

need to throw that

baseball at me?

_20:04_

**Eren**

u were looking pretty

lonely out there… 

thought i would bring 

some action into ur 

boring asf life

_20:05_

**Jean **

Do it again and 

I’ll throw my tiger 

kitty at you

_20:05_

**Eren**

tiger kitty?

_20:05_

**Jean  
  
** [sent a photo]

_20:06_

**Eren**

aww it’s so cute!

just like me

_20:06_

**Jean**

You’re not cute,

you’re a brat

_20:07_

**Eren**

i'm a cute brat

_20:07_

**Jean**

You’re not

_20:07_

**Eren**

i am. 

and you’re 

a horse face. 

_20:08_

**Jean**

Fuck you

_20:08_

**Eren**

come over and 

do it then u coward

_20:08_

***

Eren put his phone down on the bed before burying his face in a pillow. He screamed in it while kicking his legs like a child. What was he thinking? Yes it most likely only sounded like a joke, but he actually meant it. Although he would have never admitted it. He did actually pray that Jean would want to fuck him, but the boy had never taken any hints Eren was sending him. Wasn’t throwing a baseball at your crush the best way to get their attention?

He rolled on his bed to face the ceiling, cheeks warm and heartbeat fast. He observed the plain colour of his room, a dull black with hints of green every so often. The bed itself had black covers and a white mattress, with no patterns, while the walls were hidden behind dozens of music bands posters. All rock and metal, a couple rare classical ones. A guitar was laying in the corner, ready to be used whenever Eren had something on his mind he wanted to get rid of.

The teenager sighed and sat up on the edge of his bed, facing the long and thin mirror placed on his wall. He was currently wearing fishnet tights and a red and black tartan pleated skirt tightened around his hips with a black and silver belt. His eyes made their way up to the crimson crop top he was wearing, which revealed the sweet skin between his belly button and the lower third of his torso. If he stood up you could see the slight curve of his waist and quite honestly even straight guys had a weak spot for that part of his body. Eren nibbled at his thumb anxiously, being careful to let his white teeth take the lead so as not to mess up the black lipstick which covered the usual pink of his mouth. He sighed again and stood up to stand in front of the shiny glass. His eyeliner was slightly faded at the corner of his eyes, so he went to the bathroom to fix it. And, maybe, he’d fix up _something_ _else_ as well — one could never be too sure if Jean did come. 

He was living alone in a rather small apartment consisting of a kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom. His parents had passed away years ago in a car accident, leaving him to live with his aunt until he couldn’t take the overwhelming smell of mixed old perfumes and cigarettes anymore. He’d settled for something small and not too far from his highschool, which made his life much easier. His aunt was technically still his legal guardian and would pay for his apartment, but otherwise Eren was fully independent.

Once he was back from the bathroom he grabbed an oversized black hoodie resting on his bed and slipped it on, being careful not to pull on the dark metal rings pierced through the cartilage of his ears. He propped himself down onto the mattress, laid on his stomach and grabbed his phone. A wave of disappointment hit him as he realised Jean had not texted back. 

“Jerk.” He commented out loud as he dropped his phone on the covers annoyingly. 

He hated being ignored, and getting attention was his favourite thing in the world. He wanted Jean to notice him, and honestly if he could get in the boy’s pants, Eren would scream ‘yes’ any time. An idea crept up his mind and he seized his phone to send another text. 

***

**Suicidal Maniac**

**Eren**

hey horse face

_22:02_

**Jean**

Tf u want?

_22:04_

**Eren**

are u coming over 

or what?

_22:05_

**Jean**

Wait, you were

serious??

_22:05_

**Eren**

u thought i wasn’t?

_22:05_

**Jean**

Well… 

do you really want 

to see me that much?

_22:07_

**Eren**

i don’t, but

my dick does ;)

_22:07_

**Jean**

wtf Eren

_22:08_

**Eren**

coward

_22:08_

**Jean**

You brat.  
  


Fuck you I’m

coming over 

_22:10_

**Eren**

hurry up

_22:11_

***

Jean locked his phone before putting it in the back pocket of his jeans. He had no idea what to do. He’d told Eren he’d come over because he had nothing else going on… But it felt strange. Eren and he didn’t get along and always fought. It didn’t make any sense to go to his house to… Well he doubted anything would happen anyway. His 17 year old virgin ass wasn’t ready to do much. Plus what if it was just a stupid prank? Maybe Eren wasn’t even home. 

He sighed as he avoided a frozen puddle of water on the pavement. It was night time and the sky had decided it was a perfect time to unleash its cold potential. Nevertheless Jean’s legs kept on walking in the snow accumulated on the sidewalk. He brought his hands to his pockets as he hid his neck in the warm collar of his jacket. He knew where Eren lived for having taken Armin — Eren’s best friend — to the brunette’s house once or twice after lessons. If he recalled correctly, the boy lived alone in an apartment not very far from Jean’s house and their high school. The two boys shared a few classes as they were both in their senior year, but they never got along. As far as Jean could remember, they’d always gotten on each other’s nerves and tried to find ways to ruin the other’s school day. But he kept walking. Wondering what on earth was going through his head, and why Eren would send him texts like that. He was almost sure the boy was kidding and was just bored and looking for someone to annoy. Still… Jean could feel his cheeks warm up at the thought of Eren’s hands possibly doing things to his body and maybe even… He shook his head. None of that would happen. 

He rounded the corner and a street with a few aligned trees facing a row of flats met him. The teenager hurried to the number ‘19’ and stood in front of the flat for a moment. There was a small gate he needed to push in order to enter a tiny garden which led to a door being the main entrance. A code would be needed to get in, but he could simply press Eren’s apartment number on the interphone.

If he’d known it.

***

**Suicidal Maniac**

**Jean**

Hey I’m here. 

Get your ass out and 

come open the door. 

_22:27_

**Eren**

i’ll get my ass out

later for u, don’t worry

_22:27_

***  
  


“Hey horse face!”

Jean lifted his eyes from his screen, looking for the voice amongst the numerous windows. He spotted the slim silhouette on the third floor’s window. He couldn’t see the boy’s face very well as the only source of light was behind Eren, but if he squinted his eyes he could make out two gorgeous green pupils staring down at him. A white shine came to add itself to his features as the brunette smiled. Jean’s heart skipped a beat when he managed to make out the posture the boy was in. 

Eren had a hand cupping his cheek to support the weight of his head, which was slightly tilted as he seemed to devour Jean with his gaze. His lower half was hidden by the balcony but Jean was sure the boy was wearing a black hoodie. His classmate smirked at him before biting his lower lip. 

“Get up here quick.” He said in a joking tone yet throaty voice.

Eren turned around to go open the door from his apartment, and Jean would’ve swore he saw a wink fly towards him. He gulped nervously, adjusting his scarf before pushing open the small gate and closing it carefully behind him. He hurried over to the door and waited for a buzz announcing he could now enter the flat. He got in, feeling the cold fade away as he faced a dark, empty hallway, which smelled like old carpets. In front of him were two options: the stairs or the elevator. 

Something told him he didn’t want to arrive too sweaty. Not like he cared, of course, but he did. He so did. And it made him feel all weird to admit it.

He waited for the elevator as he tucked away his gloves and beanie in one of his jacket’s pockets. Once inside, he pushed the little ‘3’ on the board of buttons. A few seconds passed and then, before he knew it he was in front of Eren’s apartment, unable to get enough courage to lift his fist and knock.

 _Come on, don’t be a coward_! He tried to mentally motivate himself. 

By the time he’d built enough bravery to approach his hand from the door, it flung open. 

“Is that what you call ‘ _quick_ ’?” Said an annoyed voice.

Jean ignored the comment, staying breathless at the sight before him. 

Eren was wearing a black hoodie, like he’d guessed, but that was not it. The boy was sporting a red and black pleated tartan skirt and fishnet tights, as well as high boots with several buckles decorating the dark leather that reached up to his knees. He had a hand on the doorframe and another on his voluptuous hip, as well as a smug look on his face. His eyes were contoured by his perfect eyeliner and his lips were black and glossy. A delicate silver ring had been slid through the cartilage of his nostril, adding a touch of light to the boy’s face and bringing his gorgeous, turquoise eyes out. But overall, what struck Jean the most, was how hot he looked. Just a glance and the silver-haired teen was melting into a puddle of messy feelings. As Eren gave him a seductive glance, he felt his face flush and his knees weaken. The brunette reached to grab the other by the collar to pull him inside his apartment then locked his door behind his guest.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

They stood there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Eren was resting his back against the door, using his arms as a cushion for his spine. He was avoiding Jean’s gaze, his mesmerising green eyes darting all around the room as he tried to conceal the blush on his face. Jean had to physically shake his head to get rid of the dozens of inappropriate thoughts that filled his mind from looking at Eren. He was not going to lie, the boy was _hot_ . Absolutely _boiling_ even. The outfit the other teenager wore made him look so fuckable that Jean considered asking where the bathroom was straight away so he could relieve himself before things got out of hands and he decided to fuck the boy right there against his door. 

He cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know you wore skirts.”

Which was true; Jean had only seen Eren in his uniform, which consisted of basic trousers and a shirt. _This_ was highly unexpected from a jerk like Eren. Jean wouldn’t have thought his style outside of school would be so… Attractive?

The brunette lifted two teal eyes to stare at his guest, which reminded Jean of how the boy’s eyes would change colour depending on the lighting. They ranged from emerald to teal, even to blue at times. He found it so beguiling yet couldn’t say anything. If he did, it would be weird. 

“That’s not the only thing I wear.” Eren winked at him.

Jean’s face erupted with red as his host chortled. 

“Do you want something to eat?”

_Yes. You._

“No I’m fine. But do you have tea?” Jean replied as he took his scarf off.

“Yup, I do.”

Eren left the door to move across his small entrance and make his way to the kitchen, his skirt lifting slightly with every step. A glance around his apartment informed Jean that Eren’s place consisted of a kitchen to the right, separated from the living room by an island counter, a door to the left hand side which was most likely a bedroom and another door facing Jean at the end of a corridor, which he guessed was the bathroom. Simple, apparently clean and cute. Another unexpected thing from Eren.

 _How did you imagine he lived anyways?_ He thought. 

‘Sexily’ popped into his mind, but he ignored his thoughts further. He couldn’t like boys. It made no sense. He could find them hot and attractive but that didn’t mean he liked them; that would be weird. 

“What kind do you want?” Said a voice from the kitchen. 

The question brought Jean back on earth and he decided to take his shoes and jacket off.

“Any kind.” He replied.

The sound of mugs clinking came from the other side of the wall, soon followed by water being poured into mugs. Jean entered the living room. It was very simple: a pretty, pastel green couch, a coffee table and a TV rested on a wooden stand. The walls were a basic cream colour, although a few paintings had been put up to add some colour and touches of life. One of them caught Jean’s attention. It was a beautiful portrait of a young woman, maybe his age or so, looking ahead of her pensively, her chin resting in her palm. 

“Wow, this is beautiful.” He commented as Eren walked in the room.

“You think so? It’s Mikasa, my adopted sister.”

“Wait… You have an adopted sister? How did I not know that?! Does she go to our school?”

Eren gripped on his two mugs, a sad look settling on his handsome features. 

“I wish.”

A beat.

“This is my only way to remember her.”

The realisation struck Jean straight in the face.

“Oh! I’m- I’m so sorry.”

Eren gave him a bright smile and shook his head apologetically.

“No, no, don’t worry. It’s my fault, there was no way you could’ve known. Mikasa passed away in the hospital after the car accident when my parents died. I drew this so I would never forget what she looked like to me.” 

Eren’s voice was brittle, as if emotion was trying to break through the cracks of his voice.

Jean glanced at the piece of art, thinking of how much it meant to Eren. 

“You… Drew this? I didn’t know you were so talented. It’s really magnificent.”

The boy blushed and handed him a mug, which Jean took gladly. He shivered when his fingers brushed over Eren’s. The brunette indicated the couch with a nod and they both motioned to sit on it. They each say on the opposite ends, few feet away because they were not gay. Jean’s throat burnt with more questions, but he couldn’t let them out. He casted a look at Eren who was softly blowing on the brown liquid to cool it down. He had a sudden urge to learn everything about the boy. What did he like? What had his life been like so far? What job did he want to do? Who would he date?

_Most likely not me._

Eren brought the cup to his lips and closed his eyes as he drank, his long black eyelashes fluttering over his tanned skin. Jean gulped and had to loosen the collar of his shirt to bear the sight of the boy’s agile lips slightly parted as he swallowed. The brown-eyed boy closed his legs, pressing the thighs tighter to prevent anything from rising from his pants, which only made it worse. He bit his lips in confusion. He hated to admit the fact, but he felt very _very_ attracted to Eren. He’d always thought a boy liking another boy was weird. Not necessarily bad, but weird. But all of a sudden, his whole body was screaming to him to just let go of that cup and throw himself on top of Eren and make love to him until the boy lost his voice from screaming his name. He wanted to spread his legs and pound him, and have him suck his dick, bite his neck and—

“Are you okay?”

Jean snapped out of his fantasies. Eren was eyeing him with a concerned face, biting his full lips in worry. 

“You’re looking a bit red.”

“Well it’s hot in here.”

“You think the thermostat is set too high?”

“No, I just think you’re too hot.”

Silence. 

Jean felt panic rise in his chest at the realisation that he’d formulated that thought out loud. He thought about apologising, but it was too late. Eren observed him a moment before putting his mug down on the coffee table. He turned his body to face Jean’s.

“I thought you were homophobic.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, a serious look on his face, almost angry. 

“I never said I was.”

“You said boys having relationships with boys is wrong.”

“Because it technically is.”

Eren scooted closer. He moved on all fours on the couch until he was over Jean. The teen had progressively pressed himself further down into the sofa to put distance between the two of them. Eren reached for his cup and snatched it from his hands before quickly putting it on the ground. He locked eyes with Jean and kept closing the distance between them until he was practically straddling the teenager and their faces brushed against one another’s.

Jean observed from underneath as Eren grabbed his collar and aggressively pulled him up so that his mouth would be next to his ear. He could feel the tent growing in his pants and Eren being so close to him made his senses go crazy. He could barely breathe and his whole body was hot. He desperately wanted to wrap his hands around the brunette and press their bodies together. 

Eren traced a line from Jean’s ear to his jawline with a finger before whispering in a low voice:

“Does _this_ feel wrong?”

Jean swallowed with difficulty. He was internally panicking, but didn’t want to show it. He shook his head with a tiny shy movement as Eren brushed his fingers up and down his thigh, making the grey-haired boy quiver. 

The brunette suddenly separated their bodies. He reached for the hem of his hoodie and in a swift one motion, pulled it over his head. Jean almost choked on air when his eyes fell on the crimson crop top and shapely hips. Eren dropped the clothing on the floor elegantly before bending back down and connecting his lips with Jean’s. He ran his hands through the spiky hair and over the undercut, biting and sucking on his partner’s lips. Pushing his mellow tongue in, the shorter boy let out a exstatic moan filled with his need for Jean’s body as he pressed himself down onto him. 

Jean’s brain raced as he tried to process what was happening: Eren was straddling him and kissing him, and he liked it. No, scratch that, he _loved_ it. He wanted more of it. He desired everything of Eren and it didn’t matter to him that the brunette was a boy. 

He wrapped his arms around Eren’s body, one hand gripping his hips and another pressing onto the boy’s nape to keep their lips connected. Jean felt himself melt into the kisses, moaning softly with every caress of Eren’s lips pressed on his own. He let his hand leave the boy’s hip to grope his ass and squeeze it.

Eren moaned loudly at the gesture and arched his back for Jean to have better access to his muscle. He licked his black lips — the colour now quite smeared around his mouth— and bent down to suck hickies onto the sweet spots of Jean’s neck. He lapped at them, swirling his tongue and rolling his eyes between two breaths as the other moved his fingers to squeeze his other asscheek. 

The brown-eyed boy let a shaky breath out, his heart drumming in his chest. He reached for Eren’s hips with both hands and pressed the boy down on his hard-on with as much force as he could. The brunette’s breathing hitched for a second before he let out a long and erotic moan that sent a rush of blood to Jean’s crotch. And obviously his face too, as Eren casted him a suggestive glance and licked his lips. He reached for the side of Jean’s face and brought his closer. He approached his lips, almost close enough for them to brush against Jean’s, but pulled away at the last second. The young man with an undercut groaned with frustration as Eren let out a little laugh. 

The brunette tantalisingly slid a hand up his own thigh and ran some circles there with his thumb. His eyes dropped to the hard tent formed in his classmate’s trousers and he chuckled seductively. Moving his hand slowly, he lifted his skirt slightly, just enough to reveal more of his fishnet tights and incredibly smooth skin. He brought a finger to his mouth and innocently started biting and sucking it.

“You think boys shouldn’t like boys?” He asked with a breathy whine, almost moaning his question. 

Jean’s crotch was screaming for attention through his thight skinny jeans, telling him to just lift that pleated skirt and find a way to fuck that delicious ass rapidly otherwise there would be a few issues. His dick was so hard and needy it hurt, his whole body was aching for touch. 

“No…” He managed to articulate while his eyes devoured the boy atop him like a snack he’d been craving for ages. “I don’t think it’s wrong.”

Eren bent down and gave him a passionate kiss, which involved sliding his tongue all the way into Jean’s mouth and pulling it out to swallow around it. 

“Good.”

He abruptly got off his lap and helped Jean up from the couch. Eren’s gaze traced the other’s shoulder and torso as he slid a hand over the teenager’s chest, feeling the well-worked muscle. He looked up to fix his captivating, seafoam eyes on Jean’s, biting at his finger and holding onto the boy’s waist. 

Eren’s irises reminded Jean of a cat’s, always alert and glimmering in the darkness, even a tint supercilious and vicious. The two of them lost reality for a second as they fell deep into each other’s pupils, before Eren lifted himself up on his tiptoes to press a light kiss on his classmate’s lips.

“Come with me,” He breathed, his gaze not leaving Jean’s mouth. “I want to show you something.”

The brown-eyed teen let himself get slowly pulled around the sofa. The pair stopped in front of Eren’s door and Jean bent down to kiss the boy softly as the other pushed on the door handle behind his back. He slid his hand around Jean’s neck and pulled him inside the bedroom. 

A different kind of warmth came to envelop the two of them as they closed the door to Eren’s room, preserving them from the world outside and creating a cocoon of privacy around their bodies. Eren quickly kicked his boots to the side and guided his classmate over to his bed. Jean felt a rush of excitement as Eren pushed him onto the soft mattress carefully. The pretty boy wrapped his arms around the other’s head and pampered kisses all over his face. He then moved to Jean’s ears, nibbling at the delicate lobe with his white teeth. 

The taller boy let his hands fly above his partner’s curves and edges, exploring each one gently and lovingly, until his finger reached Eren’s waist and stopped to brush over the slight dip. He felt his legs quiver at how soft the boy’ skin felt under his fingertips, almost like a sugary cloud hovering above his body, waiting to melt into him. 

Eren felt the change in the other’s breathing, and seized the opportunity of being so close to Jean’s ear to release a long submissive moan, eliciting a grunt from his partner. The silver-haired boy gripped Eren’s hips as he pushed him down on his erection, wanting to tear the brat’s clothes off as soon as possible.

But Eren was a tease, and he knew it.

The boy would push him to his limit and may not even give him what he wanted in the end. However Jean didn’t care anymore at this point. Eren was gorgeous and hot as ever above him, and no matter how long it lasted or how much he got, he’d savour every second of it. 

The brunette let his crotch rub on his classmate’s, dry humping him like a needy cat who wanted to get petted. He purred with pleasure when Jean slid a hand under his skirt to grope his ass, and mewed momentarily when he felt the other brush his fingers over his puckered hole underneath the fabric of his tights and panties. 

“Jean…” He muttered as he brought his curled index to his lips. “Do you want to fuck me?” 

The teen with chestnut eyes let his gaze devour Eren whole as the boy bit his finger and increased the pace at which he rubbed his crotch against Jean’s. He focused on his face for a bit, taking in every single twitch or quiver of the boy’s lips as his cheeks parred themselves in an adorable rosy pink that came to sublime Eren’s features. He definitely wanted to fuck him. Now more than ever. He nodded and licked his lips, observing as Eren’s breathing quickened and deepened with the increasing pace of their grinding. 

“Good,” The boy said in a shaky voice, barely able to hold his lust in. “I want you to fuck me.” He swallowed and added shyly: “ _Hard_.”

His breathing shuddered and his legs started trembling around Jean, paralysing the silver-haired boy with arousal and captivating every inch of him in a simple action. Eren rubbed his ass against Jean’s prominent erection that pushed the fabric of his trousers up, snatching him appreciative groans. He then slid maladroit hands to the taller boy’s crotch and clumsily fumbled with the zipper. He opened it and pushed the underwear aside to let the hard member spring free from the restraints in front of him. The view caused the brunette’s face to redden and bring his fingers over his lip. He casted Jean a shy look before mumbling:

“Can I stroke it?” 

“Yes. Fuck, yes.” Jean replied as he guided Eren’s deft hands around his shaft. 

Although the boy was playing innocent and clumsy, he could immediately tell Eren knew what he was doing. The brunette agilely wrapped his fingers around the base and brought his other hand above the first. He then very slowly started pumping the length, licking and biting his lips as he did so while casting extremely suggestive glances at his playmate.

The hot show Eren was making of himself would’ve been enough to make Jean’s orgasm with no touching, so with this last factor added in the game he was impossibly close to shooting ribbons of cum all over Eren’s perfect hands. 

The brunette must have sensed it, because he suddenly let go out his classmate’s hardened cock. 

“You can’t cum yet baby; you haven’t fucked me.” 

Jean groaned loudly in frustration, arching his back and instinctively bringing his own hands toward his dick. Eren pushed them away with a little smirk and mischievous hum.

“No. Only _I_ can touch it.”

He chuckled playfully and lifted himself on his knees and started undoing his belt. Jean had no other option but to stroke the side of the brunette’s sculpted legs as he did so, watching closely as those desired fingers worked adroitly with the metal buckle and black leather. 

After what seemed ages of teasing, the belt finally came undone and Eren slid it off from his waist. But instead of setting it aside, he grabbed it and started curling it around his own wrists, before pulling on the neat knot with his teeth and holding his hands out proudly for Jean to see what he’d expertly made. 

Handcuffs. 

A low growl rose from Jean’s throat. He praised and thanked the skies and gods — whatever there could’ve been up there — for having created such a beautiful thing as Eren. 

He then realised something: Eren’s hands were now tied, which meant the boy wasn’t able to undress himself anymore. 

Jean would have to do that for him. 

The teen rose from the mattress to hook their lips together. He brushed his soft tongue over Eren’s lips, licked them and bit them, nibbling until they appeared swollen from kissing. The brunette let him do as he pleased, accompanying him with satisfied moans and hums to indicate he was enjoying every bit of it. The boy even opened his mouth for Jean to slide his tongue in and intertwine it with his. 

“Please hurry…” He breathed as Jean moved to suck on his collarbone.

The brown-eyed boy got the message. He lifted the pleated skirt and hooked his fingers under the waistband of the tights before pulling them down to Eren’s knees in a swift smooth motion. With no warning, he slipped his hand between the boy’s legs and palmed his balls through the thin fabric of Eren’s black panties. 

The brunette cried out in surprise and his body tensed, only to relax in Jean’s arms again as he massaged his balls and played with them. 

“Bite me!”

Jean froze to eye the boy trembling and whimpering in his arms.

“You want me to… Bite you?”

Eren’s face flushed with red at the realisation of what had slipped out of his mouth in a moment of hysteria. He nodded timidly, plunging his two turquoise irises into Jean’s. 

“Mhm…”

“If you insist.” 

The brunette smirked and bent down to receive a kiss from his classmate as the former pulled his panties down agonisingly slowly. Jean trailed his tongue from the boy’s jawline to his collarbone, before licking his way back up just as leisurely.

“Faster!” Eren whined in his arms, unable to push the other on his neck given that his hands were tied. 

Jean smiled on the boy’ skin, savouring the power he had over his partner’s pleasure. He finally slid Eren’s underwear to his knees, and helped the brunette get rid of them as well as the tights and threw them somewhere meaningless on the floor.

Running his hands up the boy’s spine, he pressed him down onto his throbbing cock, causing their shafts to brush against one another, snatching involuntary moans from them both at the contact. The boy with ash-brown hair grabbed Eren’s ass, squeezing it with all his lust and desire for his partner, before forcing it to rub down on his erection. Just as they created a pace together, Jean approached Eren’s ear with his teeth and started nibbling at it, gently so as not to cause any pain. He rolled the delicate lobe between his incisors and flicked it with his tongue before having a go at licking the shell of the boy’s ear. 

Eren tugged at his collar, trying to get more of his partner as he visibly yearned more friction on his entire body. 

“Please put it in…!” He whimpered in Jean’s arms, his ass red from all the rubbing.

“Wait, do you not have lube?”

Eren separated their bodies so he would be looking into Jean’s eyes. 

“I think I do…” He said, bringing his fingers to his lips and glancing over to his nightstand. 

“What do you mean you _think_ you have lube?”

The boy turned his gaze on him before letting his eyes drop down as red spread over cheeks. He cleared his throat and mumbled shyly:

“I… Don’t usually use it.”

A strangled moan escaped Jean’s throat as he pictured the boy taking dicks raw into his tight ass and whimpering along to the rhythm as bigger men fucked him hard. He bit down on his lip to stop the flow of dirty images invading his mind and refocus on the boy above him. Eren smirked and bent down to kiss him deeply before lifting himself up from Jean’s lap. 

“I’ll get some for you.”

The teen watched as the brunette set trembling legs on the ground and made his way to his nightstand, his skirt lifted enough for Jean to appreciate the sweet reddened ass swaying from left to right. 

Eren squatted down, causing the fabric of his skirt to rise with the movement and reveal his smooth heart shaped ass and alluring curves. The boy reached inside one of the drawers with his handcuffed hands, moving things around as Jean observed his body, licking his lips and unconsciously bringing a hand to his erected cock. He started stroking it, eyes focused on Eren’s delicious ass until the boy found the lube he was looking for and stood back up, a triumphant look on his face. 

He strode over to the bed and went back to straddling his classmate, a smug look on his face. He held himself on his hands before bending down to give Jean’s cock a teasing kiss, his lips brushing over the reddened tip of his dick. This caused the taller boy to suck a groan in, biting down onto his lips so as not to give Eren the satisfaction of teasing him. 

A series of grunts and groans followed as Eren poured some lube into his hand and started pumping the length of Jean’s cock rapidly. Soon the shaft was shining and glistening with the lubricant, and the brunette was rubbing the crack of his ass against it.

“Please Jean, I want you inside of me!” He whined.

The other smirked against Eren’s ear, before planting a kiss on his temple and carefully pushing the tip of his cock inside the brunette’s needy hole. 

“Ah…” The boy sighed against his chest, his body completely melting into Jean. 

The former’s eyes rolled back at how deliciously tight Eren’s asshole was. It took all he had not to release all his cum in it and keep pushing inside the clenching hole that pulsed around him, sucking his cock in until it was deep enough for Jean’s balls to touch Eren’s ass. 

The boy cried out, breathing heavy and eyebrows slightly twisted in pain as he hid his face in the crook of his classmate’s neck. 

“’You okay?” 

He felt a smirk against his skin, and before he could react the brunette had pushed him back into the mattress, towering over him with a mischievous grin. 

“Couldn’t be better.” He replied while passing his tongue over his top lip as his gaze devoured the boy underneath him. 

Eren brought his handcuffed hands on Jean’s chest for support, before slowly starting to rise from the other’s cock, only to drop on it better and take all of it in again. His ass clapped his partner’s thighs loudly, causing both of them to groan. Gripping Jean’s olive t-shirt, Eren started fucking himself at rapid pace on his partner’s cock, groaning and moaning every time he felt the length fill him up to the hilt. 

“Fuck… Your cock feels so good…” He slurred between two thrusts. 

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Eren tugged at Jean’s t-shirt while whining, mouth closed, clearly wanting to remove the piece of fabric separating his hands from the other teenager’s muscles. Jean’s hands left Eren’s voluptuous hips to fly to the hem of his t-shirt before pulling it over his head, eliciting delightful moans from his smaller partner. 

Increasing the tempo progressively, the brunette began to perform circling motions on Jean’s dick, taking his member in before moving it around in his ass to increase friction. This caused Jean to throw his head back in pleasure and whimper slightly at the feeling. 

“Shit…” He casted a glance at the beautiful boy jumping on his dick. “You’re taking it so well I’m sure it’s not your first one.”

Eren’s cheeks flushed brighter red, but he did not stop bouncing up and down. He turned hazy teal eyes on Jean, gaze filled with lust and desire. 

“Tell me, Eren, are you a whore?”

The brunette gulped. 

“You’re a slut, aren’t you?” Jean said as he thrusted up once Eren had taken all of him in, owning him a loud pained moan to come out of the boy’s mouth.

“Mhm!”

“Use your words, are you a bitch, yes or no?”

“Jean…” Eren’s legs started quivering and his ass clenching, he picked up an even faster pace, letting small whimpers out with every pound of his ass. 

“You’ve definitely had many dicks shoved up that tight ass, haven’t you? Do you like it, Eren? Do you like to get fucked like the slut you are?”

“Jean!” 

The brunette’s cry was soon followed by him gripping his partner’ shoulder with both handcuffed hands and grinding himself down with force. His breathing became completely erratic as he whimpered more loudly than ever. 

Jean got the message and lifted the boy’ skirt to seize the leaking dick and pump it as fast as he could. He felt himself throb inside Eren’s ass as their rhythm increased to a point where he couldn’t tell when his cock wasn’t buried deep inside the boy above him. 

Jean observed as Eren’s body shook with spasms, jerking uncontrollably. His eyes were closed and his wide mouth open to let his screams of pleasure out better. The brunette dropped himself on Jean’s cock repeatedly as his own dick shot ribbons of white cum onto his partner’s hands and stomach. He whimpered as his classmate kept pumping him, helping him ride his orgasm for a little longer. 

“Eren, are you my slut?” Jean asked as his own dick throbbed intensely in the brunette’s ass. 

The boy above him replied with a long relieved moan and let his ass drop onto the whole length of Jean’s cock. 

“Yes, yes I am.”

“And do you like being my slut?”

“Yes!” Eren answered as his dick shot the final drop of semen he had into the other’s hand. 

“Good.” Jean said with a strangled voice. 

He could feel himself so close to releasing it was hard to talk. But nothing was to worry about; Eren had things in hands. The brunette got off his dick and gripped onto Jean’s hard cock with both hands to pump it as fast as he could, moaning loudly all the while to push his partner over the edge. 

“Fuck! Eren! Eren, fuck…” Jean screamed as his member contracted and leaked white strings of semen all over the brunette’s pretty hands. 

Breathing heavy and quick, he tried to calm himself as he came down from his high, feeling Eren shift to position himself so that Jean could feel his warm breath over his tired dick. Before the silver-haired teen could ask what Eren was doing, he felt a thin and agile tongue avidly lick the salty cum off his cock, twirling professionally around the tip and cleaning the shaft. 

Once Eren was done, he pressed a caring kiss on the tip before rising back to Jean’s face and connecting their lips softly. He cupped his classmate’s face tenderly as he exchanged the remnants of semen with him through their kiss. 

“I had no idea you were this good.” Jean declared in a breath when they separated. 

“Well, you don’t know much about me at all.”

“True… I’d like to come back and learn more if that’s possible then.” Jean replied with a smirk. 

Both of them chuckled as they shared another kiss, before sliding Jean’s t-shirt back on. The latter helped Eren get rid of his handcuffs, and slid the belt aside as the brunette massaged the red skin of his wrists. 

A constant buzzing was coming from the hallway, so the two of them got up from the bed to check what it was. Eren had to hold onto Jean a little bit, his ass would probably remain painful for a bit after this night…

Jean reached inside the pocket of his jacket, which was still held on the wall by a metal hook. He slid his phone out, finding the loading screen filled with messages from his mother. 

“What does it say?” Eren asked, coming to hold onto Jean’s arm and rest his head on his shoulder. 

“‘Where are you? You’ve been gone for ages, get your ass back here or I’ll ask your dad to do that for you.’” He quoted. “Along with a number of other threats.”

The brunette chortled, burying his face into Jean’s chest.

“You’d better get going then.”

The taller teen replied by pressing a kiss on his classmate’s soft brown hair, which had been ruffled quite a lot by their sexual frenzy. The boy lifted big turquoise eyes to look up at him, before lifting himself on his tiptoes to reach Jean’s forehead and depose a light but loving kiss on the warm skin in return. 

“See you.” Eren said with an adorable tone Jean didn’t know he was capable of. 

The brunette sort of limped gracefully to the door and opened it quietly as Jean put his coat and shoes on. Grabbing his scarf, he wrapped it around his neck, and, as he passed the door frame, felt it was being tugged on by two rather strong hands. In a blink of the eye, Eren had him trapped into a passionate kiss. Once the surprise was gone, Jean melted into it before he was abruptly pushed back by the smaller boy. 

“Off you go.” He said with a smirk. 

Jean rolled his eyes and turned around to head for the staircase, feeling Eren’s teal eyes follow him through the corridor. 

“Nice pecs!” He heard the brunette shout from across the floor. 

Turning a round with a grin, he yelled back his reply before disappearing into the staircase:

“Nice ass!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe how was that? xx Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed!


End file.
